Firearms, in particular handguns or more broadly pistols, are carried on a person in a variety of ways. Pocket carry—simple carrying of the pistol in the person's pocket—while not unheard of is less commonly practiced. The vast majority of carrying people utilize a holster. Holsters of various styles are made to allow carry on the chest, hip (outside the waistband), inside the waistband (of the person's pants or shorts), thigh, ankle (lower shin), etc. A common feature of the various holster styles and types is that the holster is designed to only partially receive and surround the pistol. Typically the holster will partially encompass the exiting end of the barrel (the muzzle) or the slide that covers that portion of the barrel. Typical holsters may also partially encompass the trigger and trigger guard area of the frame. Many holsters do not cover or engage with the backstrap (rear grip), the handle (the magazine well), the hammer or the rear of the slide, the grip, the floor plate (the magazine butt), etc. Additionally, the rear area of the pistol frame may have protruding features such as sights, safety switches, slide release levers, the magazine release button, etc. All of these pistol components may therefore be uncovered. An unfortunate side effect is that there is often direct contact with the person's skin that results in painful pressure points. The popular thought is that these areas of the pistol should be uncovered to maximize speed of access—presumably for an emergent situation. However, contrary to the reigning logic in the field of art, many carrying people desire an option that can increase the comfort of carrying. Others desire a product that can protect their pistol from the wear and tear of clothing and skin contact. Others want to add a layer of protection for their stored pistol, to prevent wear and tear from contact with hard surfaces and other items.
In short, there is a long felt need for a more comfort enhancing, pistol protecting product that is compatible with holsters, yet won't hinder access to the pistol in emergent situations.